OS : Jounouchi et Mai ! Apprendre à pardonner
by AureaIgnis
Summary: Après les évènements du Sceau d'Orichalque, Mai parcourt le monde dans le but de se reconstruire et retrouver son amour du duel. Elle fait la rencontre de Vivian Wong et s'embarque dans un Tag-Duel avec les frères Paradox. Rapidement, Mai se rend compte qu'il lui manque toujours quelque chose d'important. Elle se décide de revenir à Domino City pour revoir Jounouchi.


Apprendre à pardonner

Après les événements de l'Orichalque, Mai voyage dans le monde pour redécouvrir son amour du duel et se reconstruire en tant que personne. Tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas fait, hors de question qu'elle revoit Jounouchi ou Valon. Elle a même troqué sa moto contre sa voiture, de même que ses vêtements reprenant ceux qu'elle a mis pour le Battle City. En ce moment, elle parcourt les terres de Chine et rencontre Vivian WONG à la Grande Muraille. Puis, elles sont défiées en duel par les frères Paradox. Le Tag-Duel s'est soldé par une victoire pour les deux femmes et Mai commence lentement à oublier sa peur. Pour fêter ça, Vivian l'a donc invité à déjeuner dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville. Installées à table, elles discutent de leur duel. Elles ont toutes les deux les jambes croisées tandis que Mai a les bras croisés sur la table et Vivian, une main plaquée sur sa joue avec un rouleau de printemps entre ses baguettes.

― Décidément, ces frères Paradox sont vraiment puissants mais pas assez pour nous ! se réjouit la jeune Chinoise en agitant ses baguettes.

― C'est vrai, approuve Mai qui enroule ses nouilles avec ses baguettes. Leurs combinaisons sont vraiment impressionnantes. Mais, les nôtres le sont encore plus !

Puis elle avale ses nouilles.

― Tu sais Vivian, commence Mai avec reconnaissance. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de participer à ce Tag-Duel.

Vivian croque dans son rouleau de printemps, tout en écoutant la jeune femme parler.

― Ça m'a permis de combattre aux côtés de quelqu'un. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait avant. Et j'ai beaucoup appris pendant ce duel.

― Mais de rien, sourit Vivian en posant ses couverts sur la table ronde. Il me fallait justement un partenaire pour les affronter. Et tu es tombée à pic !

Puis Mai baisse légèrement la tête avec un regard mélancolique. Remarquant cela, Vivian place sa main gauche sous son menton et lui demande alors ce qui se passe.

― Il me manque encore quelque chose, avoue la duelliste aux **Dames Harpies**. Je… je dois faire plus de duels mais… j'ai peur de me perdre de nouveau.

― À en voir ta tête, ton cœur est très agité.

Surprise, Mai relève la tête et arque un sourcil.

― Mon cœur est agité ?

― Beaucoup de choses te tracassent, continue Vivian. Tu te sens perdue et ça influe sur ta façon de jouer. Pourquoi ne pas essayer la méditation ? Ça t'aidera à calmer ton cœur agité et comprendre ce que tu veux réellement.

Acceptant son conseil, Mai suit Vivian jusque chez elle. Elles s'installent en tailleur dans le salon dont le sol est principalement constitué de tatamis verts. Suivant les directives de son hôte, Mai ferme les yeux et se concentre sur son fort intérieur. Plusieurs souvenirs bons et douloureux lui reviennent alors. Désespérée, Mai court vers Jounouchi qui est sur le point de perdre son âme dans le **Sceau d'Orichalque**. Elle le soutient tandis que le regard du jeune homme est vide. Elle se souvient de ses nombreux sourires, ses blagues incessantes, son courage et sa détermination mais également quand il l'a sauvé de Jean-Claude MAGNUM ainsi que de l'attaque du **Dragon Ailé de RÂ**. Même si c'est le Pharaon qui a fini par la prendre à leur place. Une larme roule sur sa joue et Mai ouvre les yeux. Elle comprend enfin ce qui lui manque pour ranimer sa passion du duel et ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité.

― Jounouchi, murmure-t-elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mai décide de retourner à Domino City pour se réunir avec Jounouchi et ses amis. C'est sur ces réflexions qu'elle quitte Vivian en la remerciant pour son aide et son hospitalité. Il est enfin temps qu'elle fasse la paix avec elle-même et continuer à avancer. À bord de sa voiture violette, Mai parcourt les rues animées de Domino City. Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés flottent à la vitesse du vent. Son cœur tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine généreuse et ses mains sont pressées sur son volant. Elle a tellement hâte de les revoir mais… seront-ils heureux ? Ou en colère ? La deuxième option est plus probable. Après tout, elle ne s'est pas bien comportée avec eux. Mais il faut à tout prix qu'elle fasse les choses correctement !

Mai passe près du parc puis entend clairement des voix familières. Surprise, la jeune femme ralentie puis se gare dans un coin. Puis discrètement, elle ouvre la portière et descend de son véhicule en le fermant à clé. Elle touche les barreaux froids mais plusieurs arbres et buissons lui gâchent la vue. En faisant quelques pas, elle atteint l'entrée du parc et se met à la recherche de ses amis. Mai entend de nouveau leurs voix et presse le pas. Elle se poste derrière un arbre et c'est là qu'elle les aperçoit. Yûgi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Shizuka et Honda sont installés sur une nappe et pique-niquent. Mais ce qui la surprend le plus, c'est la présence d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains, assise à côté de Yûgi et Jounouchi. Mais qui est-ce ? Soudain, le blond attrape une boulette de riz dans le bento de la petite fille et la mange.

― Jounouchi-kun, c'est méchant ! se plaint-elle d'une voix aiguë en le tapant au bras gauche. C'est la mienne !

― Aie ! répond celui-ci en se frottant son bras avec sa main. Il fallait bien que je t'aide à terminer ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as une force herculéenne à ton âge !

Elle rougit furieusement puis fait la moue.

― Pas du tout. Je t'ai à peine touché !

― Tu es plutôt un estomac sur patte, Jounouchi, intervient Anzu avec exaspération les mains sur les hanches.

Yûgi, Honda et Shizuka rient de la plaisanterie. Le cœur de Mai s'enflamme en le voyant. Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Cela lui arrache un sourire. Cependant, son regard mélancolique resurgit de nouveau. Elle ferme les yeux car c'est sûrement une erreur d'être revenue. Ils sont si heureux alors, pourquoi gâcher leur moment avec sa présence ? Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarque pas que la Team YUGIOH est devenu silencieux. Elle devrait immédiatement partir.

― Mai ?

Mai sursaute puis aperçoit Jounouchi qui est debout devant elle avec la surprise sur le visage. Il s'avance vers elle.

― Mai, ça fait super long…

Mais celle-ci panique et s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

― Mai, attend ! lance Jounouchi en la poursuivant.

― Hé, Jounouchi ! l'appelle Honda en se levant.

Le regard larmoyant, Mai continue de courir vers la sortie du parc en ignorant les appels de Jounouchi. Mince, elle n'est visiblement pas prête à l'affronter. Ce qu'elle peut être stupide ! Quant à Jounouchi, il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'enfuit. Elle qui d'habitude, est une femme forte et fière. Il la reconnaît toujours à son rire criard mais cela lui indique également qu'elle va bien. Se sent-elle toujours coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? Mai atteint sa voiture mais le jeune homme accélère, ne voulant aucunement la laisser partir. Il lui attrape le bras droit, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter.

― Mai, ne t'en vas pas !

Cette dernière est complètement perdue par son attitude. Elle respire difficilement, prête à fondre en larmes et la culpabilité lui mordant les entrailles. Mai se retourne lentement face à lui. Elle aperçoit ses belles prunelles marron qui expriment une grande inquiétude, d'incompréhension et de surprise. La duelliste fuit son regard et dégage son bras de son emprise.

― Je ne vous espionnais pas, si c'est ce que tu penses ! déclare-t-elle en essayant d'être dure.

Aucunement dupé, Jounouchi lui répond alors :

― Jamais je penserais ça. Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? Ça n'te ressemble pas !

― Ah, et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble alors ?! poursuit-elle d'un ton froid. J'aime être seule, et tu devrais retourner au pique-nique avec TES amis ! conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

― Oui, j'allais y retourner. Mais avec toi !

Mai écarquille les yeux de surprise.

― Ce sont NOS amis ! Ils s'inquiètent aussi pour toi, tu sais ! Aller, viens ! lui demande Jounouchi en souriant.

Le cœur de la femme se serre douloureusement puis laisse échapper sa tristesse.

― Pourquoi Jounouchi ? murmure-t-elle, puis se retourne à nouveau vers lui. Comment peux-tu avoir encore envie de me parler, après tous ce que j'ai fait ?! gémit Mai en fouettant l'air de ses bras. J'ai essayé de te tuer ! Je t'ai fait souffrir autant mentalement que physiquement, et je t'ai accusé de tous mes malheurs !

Une boule se forme dans la gorge du jeune homme en la voyant dans cet état. Elle baisse le regard tandis que ses cheveux lui cachent le visage. Il soupire puis secoue négativement la tête. Il la saisit par les épaules.

― Mai, regarde-moi.

Mais celle-ci refuse obstinément en secouant la tête.

― Regarde-moi !

Mai finit par le fixer avec détresse alors que Jounouchi prend un air déterminé.

― Écoute Mai, dit-il sur un ton solennel et calme. Tous ce qui est arrivé, n'est pas ta faute. Tu étais perdue et Dartz t'a complètement détraqué la tête avec le **Sceau d'Orichalque** ! Tu n'as pas fait ça consciemment !

Puis il sourit et reprend sur un ton taquin :

― Tu as toujours été coléreuse, je vais pas te changer !

Jounouchi prend un air sérieux et conclut :

― Je me fiche que tu m'ais blessé parce que tous ce que je voulais, c'était te sauver ! Je n'pensais à rien d'autre ! C'est moi qui dois m'excuser de ne pas avoir remarqué ton mal-être plus tôt et de ne pas avoir compris tes sentiments ! Je t'ai déjà pardonné alors… c'est à toi de te pardonner maintenant.

Mai s'en retrouve tout retourné. Elle ne s'est pas attendue à ce genre de réaction. Il devrait plutôt la haïr mais non. Peut-être… qu'elle a fait le bon choix finalement. Jounouchi affiche un grand sourire avec les mains sur les hanches.

― Aller, sèche tes larmes et allons manger ! Je meurs de faim !

Mai apporte sa main droite près de ses yeux pour les essuyer avec un petit sourire.

― Jounouchi.

― Oui ?

― Tu es vraiment un estomac sur patte !

Il cligne des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Enfin, les deux individus rejoignent la Team YUGIOH qui est restée en arrière. Cependant, un malaise saisit Mai et surtout Honda qui commence à manifester son mécontentement. Anzu, Yûgi et Shizuka l'accueillent à bras ouverts à la surprise de la jeune femme. La petite fille l'observe avec admiration. Jounouchi lance un regard noir à Honda qui commence à transpirer. Il feint une toux puis gratte sa tête avec sa main, légèrement embarrassé. Il lui permet enfin de venir déjeuner avec eux. Mai et Jounouchi s'installent alors.

― Je vous demande pardon, se confesse Mai avec regret. Je vous ai causé beaucoup de soucis et vous voulez quand même ma compagnie ?

― Voyons Mai-san, pourquoi devrait-on t'en vouloir ? lui demande Anzu. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse. Nous avons bien vu le pouvoir terrifiant du **Sceau d'Orichalque** et ses effets sur l'utilisateur.

― N'importe qui serait envoûté, continue Yûgi. Même mon Autre Moi.

― Si tu ne possèdes plus le Puzzle, conclut Mai, alors il est retourné dans l'au-delà ?

― Oui. C'est vrai, Mai-san, tu ne connais pas encore ma petite sœur !

― Hein ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu as une petite sœur ?!

La concernée rougit violemment tandis que Yûgi rit en se grattant la joue avec son doigt.

― Je te présente MUTÔ Gwendoline. Enfaîte, elle ne vit chez moi que depuis une semaine parce qu'elle n'a personne. Donc, ce n'est pas encore officiel. Mon Autre Moi l'a guidé jusqu'à moi pour ne pas que je ne me sente seul ! sourit-il.

Mai est réellement surprise. Elle découvre de plus en plus de choses étonnantes. Gwen s'accroche à son frère, visiblement intimidée. La jeune femme sourit, la trouvant tellement adorable. Elle leur raconte ce pour quoi elle est revenue et la Team YUGIOH a joyeusement accepté de l'aider. Mai est sur le point de rentrer à l'hôtel mais Anzu insiste pour qu'elle loge chez elle pour quelques jours au moins. La duelliste hésite mais finit par accepter sa proposition. Les deux femmes rentrent ensemble chez Anzu dont les parents sont toujours absents. La danseuse invite Mai à s'installer sur le canapé avant de la rejoindre.

― Pourquoi tu m'as invité chez toi ? demande la blonde. Je n'ai aucun problème pour le logement.

― Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule même si tu dis que tu aimes la solitude, répond la brune. Et puis, je voulais discuter sérieusement avec toi.

― De quoi veux-tu parler ?

― De Jounouchi.

Mai roule des yeux car elle n'a aucune envie de parler de ce jour-là. Mais… même si ça l'ennuie profondément, elle a besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

― Pourquoi tu n'as jamais avoué tes sentiments à Jounouchi ? demande Anzu avec curiosité.

Immédiatement, Mai rougit furieusement. Elle fixe Anzu puis serre les poings.

― C'est quoi cette question ?! Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Jounouchi !

La danseuse l'observe avec suspicion avec une goutte d'eau glissant sur la figure.

― Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton visage !

― Vraiment ? Et la façon dont tu regardes Yûgi, Anzu-chan ? la taquine la duelliste aux **Dames Harpies** en tapotant son bras avec son coude. On dirait que tu vas le manger tout cru !

À son tour, Anzu prend une belle couleur pivoine et recule légèrement.

― Q-quoi ?! bégaie-t-elle. Yu-Yûgi et moi sommes justes…

― Juste ? insiste Mai en souriant malicieusement.

Anzu transpire puis se rend compte qu'elle tente de détourner la conversation. Elle plie ses bras près de sa poitrine puis déclare avec indignation :

― Mai-san ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Ce n'est pas de Yûgi et moi qu'on parle mais de Jounouchi et toi ! Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi et inexpérimentée en ce qui concerne les hommes mais je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu aimes Jounouchi ! Et je suis certaine que lui aussi.

Mai écarquille les yeux de surprise. Puis elle est de nouveau prise de mélancolie et détourne son regard.

― Ma vie a été gâchée par Marek et Dartz. Mon amour pour le duel a été bafoué. Même si j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Jounouchi, ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Je vous ai fait beaucoup trop de mal et il ne pourra jamais vivre avec ça ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une femme brisée comme moi ! Et si je n'arrive pas à me reconstruire moi-même, je finirais par le blesser de nouveau. La dernière fois que je l'ai affronté, je n'ai éprouvé aucune satisfaction et il a perdu son âme à la fin !

Cependant, Anzu grince des dents et serre ses poings. Elle se lève d'un bond puis gifle Mai qui est choquée par son action. Elle la fixe tandis qu'Anzu la fusille du regard.

― Parfois, tu es encore plus idiote que lui ! J'ai bien vu son regard quand tu es partie ! Et rappelle-toi qu'il a été jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour toi à plusieurs reprises ! Hurle la danseuse. Il n'avait aucune chance de battre Marek, pourtant l'amour l'a transcendé et sans le Jeu des Ombres, il aurait certainement gagné ! Pareil pour tenter de te sauver de l'influence de l'Orichalque ! Il ne pouvait pas se battre sérieusement contre toi sachant qu'il risquait de te faire perdre ton âme, en cas de victoire ! La Mai-san que je connais n'est pas une loque qui se morfond dans son malheur, alors remue-toi et va lui parler !

Mai reste interdite face à ces paroles. Puis elle baisse la tête en signe de défaite.

― C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Jounouchi !

Satisfaite, Anzu sourit victorieusement et se rassied. Mai se frotte la joue qui est devenue rouge et la brune s'excuse de son comportement mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

― Tu sais, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'étais en Chine et j'ai rencontré Vivian Wong.

Anzu grimace à l'entente de ce nom.

― Elle m'a invité à faire un Tag-Duel avec elle, poursuit Mai. C'était la première fois que je me battais avec quelqu'un et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas encore ce que je recherche.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

― Je sais très bien sur quoi est basée la véritable puissance d'Yûgi et Jounouchi. Mais, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire ou encore moins le mériter.

― Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, Mai-san, l'encourage vivement Anzu. Je pensais que ma gifle t'avait fait reprendre tes esprits ! Mais je vais te dire que la première fois que je t'ai rencontré au Royaume des Duellistes, tu étais très forte et très confiante. Mais, tu étais aussi tellement arrogante et orgueilleuse. Et je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup.

Mai sourit et la regarde.

― Moi non plus. Tu étais stupide et naïve. Tes discours de l'amitié m'agaçaient beaucoup ! Mais en vérité, j'étais jalouse de vous tous parce que j'ai toujours été seule. Vous vous entraidiez toujours dans n'importe quelle situation et vous deveniez de plus en plus fort. C'est ce que Yûgi et Jounouchi possèdent et que je n'ai pas. Malgré mon sale caractère, Jounouchi était le premier à m'offrir son amitié. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'homme rêvé mais je suis quand même tombée pour lui.

Satisfaite de cette discussion, Anzu se lève puis brandit les poings en souriant.

― Tous ce que tu as à faire maintenant, est de tous avouer à Jounouchi ! C'est la seule façon pour que tu redeviennes la Mai-san d'avant avec ton rire criard ! Je vais organiser une sortie à Kaibaland et tu pourras parler avec Jounouchi !

Mai cligne des yeux puis réfléchit à sa proposition. Comme prévu, deux jours plus tard, la Team YUGIOH se réunit à Kaiba Land. Yûgi et Gwen vont s'amuser dans les stands tandis qu'Anzu, Honda et Shizuka dans les manèges. Jounouchi a immédiatement protesté que Honda soit seul avec sa sœur, donc Anzu s'est engagée à les accompagner pour le rassurer. Jounouchi et Mai finissent par se retrouver seuls. Côte à côte, ils sont tendus et transpirent. Le jeune homme tremble légèrement tandis qu'il ressent une chaleur intense dans la poitrine mais également dans le bas-ventre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire maintenant ? S'il ne fait rien, elle risque de partir à nouveau. Il ne peut plus se contenter de la voir occasionnellement maintenant, il veut qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour toujours. Mai a les moites, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Son cœur bat à la chamade rien que d'être si près de lui tandis que ses joues deviennent lentement rosées. Il est temps qu'elle ravale sa fierté et qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur. Jounouchi regarde en l'air un peu à la droite puis apporte sa main vers sa joue pour la gratter avec son doigt. Il fixe ses pieds avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret à Mai qui observe les gens s'amuser.

― Euh… Mai ?

Cette dernière lui accorde alors son attention.

― Euh… qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

― Je ne sais pas trop, lui répond-elle. Mais… il y a quelque chose… que je voudrais te dire. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair, toi et moi, poursuit Mai en levant sa main droite pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Alors, ça te dirait un petit café ?

― Ouais, c'est d'accord.

Les deux individus se rendent alors dans un café qui est situé près des stands de jeux. Jounouchi tire la chaise pour Mai qui s'installe. Puis il s'assied à son tour. Comme l'a conseillé Anzu, la jeune femme lui raconte son ressenti après les événements de l' **Orichalque** mais évite de parler trop tôt de ses sentiments amoureux. Jounouchi l'écoute attentivement, voulant arriver à la comprendre pour ne plus refaire la même erreur avec elle. Une fois qu'elle a fini son récit, Jounouchi sent son cœur se serrer.

― Je suis vraiment désolé Mai, avoue-t-il d'une voix peinée en plantant son regard dans le sien. Si seulement… si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt que tu traversais une période difficile, j'aurais essayé de rentrer en contact avec toi. Je t'aurais aidé et j'aurais pu empêcher que tu sois envoûtée par ce con de Dartz !

Les yeux de Mai brillent de tristesse.

― Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Si je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt que je me trompais depuis le début, j'aurais pu empêcher que tu perdes ton âme ! Quand je l'ai réalisé, il était trop tard. Tu étais parti. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue à Domino City. Je veux retrouver mon amour du duel sans avoir cette culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Jounouchi !

Ce dernier lui prend immédiatement les mains et Mai rougit en ressentant comme une décharge électrique. Jounouchi la fixe intensément avec une étrange lueur.

― Bien sûr que oui, je t'aiderais ! sourit-il. Je veux que tu sois heureuse en livrant un duel ! Sans **Sceau d'Orichalque** , sans Jeux des Ombres ! Plus jamais, je laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal !

Touchée, Mai sourit avec reconnaissance. Le couple décide d'aller s'amuser dans les différentes attractions du parc pour se changer les idées. Quelque temps plus tard, Jounouchi remarque le ciel bleu qui vire au crépuscule. Il demande à Mai de l'accompagner quelque part. Ils s'engouffrent dans la tour de Kaiba Land puis prennent l'ascenseur pour arriver au toit. Jounouchi pousse la porte puis prend le bras de Mai pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant droit devant alors que la jeune femme est subjuguée par le spectacle. Le ciel a revêtu sa robe crépusculaire. Pendant que le soleil rougeâtre tombe lentement à l'horizon, ses rayons transpercent les nuages d'un rose fuchsia, se reflétant dans leurs yeux qui brillent de mille feux.

― C'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclame Mai.

― C'est la meilleure place pour le voir, se félicite Jounouchi.

Il se tourne vers Mai qui est toujours aussi impressionnée. Il sourit tendrement en la voyant heureuse. La jeune femme le fixe puis lui dit :

― Ce coucher de soleil est vraiment superbe ! J'en ai vu beaucoup pendant mon voyage mais jamais un aussi beau !

― C'est peut-être parce que tu le regardais pas réellement, suppose Jounouchi sur un ton taquin.

― Sûrement, je pensais à tellement de choses, avoue Mai en retournant son attention sur le soleil.

― Il ne sera jamais aussi beau que toi, Mai.

Surprise, elle le fixe de nouveau tandis que le jeune homme continue de sourire. Il saisit délicatement ses mains douces. Mai ne peut s'empêcher de rougir face à ce contact.

― Jounouchi ?

― Il y a… quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu t'avouer mais… J'étais un gros con pour me taire parce que je pensais que tu me rirais au nez !

Mai arque un sourcil, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir.

― Je t'aime Mai, se confesse Jounouchi avec tendresse.

Celle-ci écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

― Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et tu étais tellement canon ! Tu l'es de plus en plus chaque jour ! Même si tu es fière, orgueilleuse, arrogante et ton rire criard qui me casse les oreilles ! Je te changerais pour rien au monde parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, je n'veux plus que tu sois seule ! Je veux connaître tes sentiments et les comprendre ! Alors s'il te plaît… reste ici. Parce que je peux me plus contenter de te voir occasionnellement !

Chacune des paroles de Jounouchi s'implante au plus profond du cœur de Mai. Elle se sent tellement légère comme-si elle est sur un petit nuage. Alors Anzu a raison, il l'aime ! Elle est tellement émue que des larmes roulent rapidement sur ses joues rouges. Jounouchi panique alors.

― Mai-mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?!

Mai s'essuie les joues d'un revers de main puis observe son amour tandis qu'une certaine angoisse l'envahit.

― Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce tu ressens pour moi, Jounouchi ? Ce n'est pas juste un béguin pour toi ? Je suis plus vieille que toi et je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je profite de ta jeunesse.

― J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les gens ! rétorque Jounouchi. L'amour n'a pas d'âge et ça se voit à peine que tu es plus âgée que moi. Bon, peut-être qu'au début c'était juste un béguin mais qui a mûri pour se transformer en amour ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand le côté maléfique de Marek t'a arraché ton âme. J'étais tellement déchiré de l'intérieur et furieux que je voulais le tuer !

Mai sanglote de nouveau puis couvre sa bouche avec ses mains. Le jeune homme panique de nouveau.

― Mai ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Puis Jounouchi se décompose. Il recule de quelques pas tandis que son cœur commence à saigner.

― Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? murmure-t-il. Tu préfères Valon ?

Mai enlève ses mains avec confusion sur le visage.

― Valon ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Valon ?

― Parce que, hésite-t-il en se grattant la tête. Il a toujours été avec toi quand tu étais dépressive. Il t'a toujours soutenu, compris et il est amoureux de toi ! Alors, c'est peut-être normal que… tu le préfères.

Mai est complètement ahuri en l'entendant dire cela. Elle baisse légèrement la tête tandis que ses lèvres roses tremblent. Puis elle lève la tête en éclatant de son rire criard et surprenant Jounouchi par la même occasion.

― Hahahah ! Alors, ça c'est la meilleure ! Hahaha, moi… aimer Valon ?! HAHAHAH !

Une goutte d'eau glisse de la tempe de Jounouchi qui ne comprend absolument rien. Mai finit par se calmer puis sèche ses larmes avec sa main droite.

― Comment est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? lui demande Mai. Valon a toujours été un bon ami pour moi, rien de plus.

― Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-il.

― Oui, lui confirme-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Je ne pourrais jamais donner mon cœur à un autre homme que toi, Jounouchi.

Ce dernier est euphorique en écoutant sa réponse. Il se sent idiot tout d'un coup. À tel point que sa mâchoire tombe. Mai secoue négativement de la tête avec amusement. Puis elle le prend par le col de son t-shirt.

― Au lieu de faire cette tête, embrasse-moi idiot !

Un grand sourire traverse le visage de Jounouchi puis pose ses mains sur ses joues et avance son visage vers le sien. Il l'embrasse fougueusement. Mai enroule ses bras autour de son cou et répond passionnément au baiser. Une intense chaleur envahit tout leur être. Le couple nouvellement formé met fin au baiser par manque d'air. Jounouchi pose son front contre celui de la femme qu'il aime. Cette dernière est comblée car le vide en elle, s'est finalement dissipé. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité au fond et maintenant, elle savoure enfin le bonheur.


End file.
